


Cycles

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Adam (voltron), Multi, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aka everyone gets a dick and a vag, everyone is dualsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Adam works late and misses the beginning of his mate's heat and rut cycles. He comes home to them fully in the throes of it and jumps in to help, putting himself in the middle—literally.
Relationships: Adam/Keith (Voltron), Adam/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoirSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/gifts).



Adam sighed softly to himself, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He’d been working on this paperwork for the Garrison for  _ far _ too long. At least, by the standards his mates had set. If it were left up to Adam himself, he’d continue working through the entire night and probably forget to eat. As it was… Oh, yes, he’d forgotten to eat. Damnit.

He reached for the sack with his dinner in it, since he  _ had _ told Shiro and Keith that he’d be in his office for a little while longer today, clearing a backlog. They’d packed him one and given it to him at lunch (which had absolutely been a non-negotiable break he’d been lovingly kidnapped to). He smiled softly at the sweet notes his mates had left him inside, unfolding the little papers.

_ Don’t work too hard, Sunshine <3 - Keith _

_ Come home as soon as you finish dinner, Sunshine. We need you <3 - Shiro _

Adam sighed again, checking the clock. 8 PM. Damn, they’d probably expected him home a lot sooner. He should’ve remembered to eat sooner.

He ate his food as quickly as he could and dumped the trash in his office’s teeny trash can before rushing back to the quarters he shared on the Atlas with his mates.

As he stepped into the living area, the scents hit him like a truck. He actually physically stumbled into the room, barely able to shut the door behind himself.

“What…?” he murmured before he realized  _ what _ he was smelling.

Heat. And rut, too. 

Shiro and Keith had started their cycles today.

They’d known Shiro would start soon — he’d been having his pre-heat cravings for the past week — but Keith usually didn’t display any signals before his rut crept up on him.

He hustled over to the bedroom and opened the door, the scents overwhelming him for a short moment before he stepped inside and let the door fall shut.

“Hey,” he said softly, eyeing the two men in their bed.

“Adam!” Shiro popped up from under the mound of pillows in a way that reminded Adam of a prairie dog and made him chuckle slightly.

“Sunshine,” Keith said, sounding relieved as he sat up in a more languid manner, draping himself over Shiro’s back. “We’ve been waiting for you. We… wanted to share with you, but… we did a couple rounds already. Couldn’t help it, I’m sorry.”

“Keith, don’t be sorry,” Adam said quietly, stripping as he stepped forward, “I’m sorry for being shut up in my office for too long. Of course you had to be with each other; I’m not going to be upset over this.”

Keith ducked his face into Shiro’s shoulder and nodded slowly. “...Thanks. ‘M feeling clingy.”

“You tend to, during rut,” Shiro said sympathetically, patting Keith’s head, “I do, too. Come on, Adam, get in with us.”

At the invitation, Adam stepped delicately into the nest Shiro and Keith had created, not wanting to disturb it too much.

What he didn’t expect was the immediate assault.

Keith detached himself from Shiro and pulled Adam in, pinning him to the bed in what seemed like an instant.

“Wanna knot you,” Keith whined into Adam’s ear. Adam shivered.

“Wanna be knotted!” Shiro protested, shoving lightly at Keith. “Adaaaaam!”

Adam couldn’t help but laugh a little. His boys fighting over him was always adorable. He kissed Keith softly and then Shiro. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll both get a turn,” he said, “Have you been hydrating?”

“Yeah,” Keith answered, gesturing to their nightstand filled with used and unused water bottles. “We’ve been good, promise.”

“Good. I… wasn’t exactly good, myself, tonight,” Adam admitted with a sigh.

“You came home late,” Shiro agreed, scooting closer to nuzzle into Adam’s neck and mouth at his scent gland, “But you’re here now.”

“Me first,” Keith said, shoving at Shiro playfully.

“Guys,” Adam said, shoving them both away from him as gently as possible to get their attention before they could fight too much over him for  _ real. _ “Why not… at the same time? Since you both need it right now and want me involved?”

They blinked at him in unison.

Shiro tilted his head. “That’s smart,” he said, kissing Adam quickly. “I knew we loved you for a reason.”

Adam laughed quietly. “Shiro, lay back. I’m going to knot you,” he promised, pushing gently at Shiro’s shoulders.

Keith whined slightly and Adam turned to give him a kiss. “You can get right behind me and knot me,” he whispered, “Just a moment. I promise.”

He turned back to Shiro, who’d already laid back and spread his legs invitingly. Adam bit back a groan of appreciation at the sight — Shiro’s dick standing at attention, straining up, and the slick already starting to pool out of his cunt… He couldn’t help a shiver as he shifted to lay between Shiro’s legs and kissed him roughly, the sexual tension of the situation finally getting to him.

Shiro groaned and bucked up, their hips and cocks clashing together. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders and refused to let Adam pull away, kissing him thoroughly.

Adam startled when Keith’s hands cupped at his ass, Keith’s thumbs sliding down between Adam’s legs to tease at the edges of his folds.

“Fuck,” Adam hissed into Shiro’s mouth, shifting to bury his face in Shiro’s neck. “This is… already…” He inhaled deeply, biting gently at Shiro’s scent gland. It didn’t help any of the assault on his senses, but it all felt amazing, regardless.

Keith rubbed at Adam’s ass a little more before nudging him open to line up his cock.

“Hold—hold on,” Adam gasped, shifting again to slip his hand between himself and Shiro.

Shiro whimpered. “Need you, Sunshine,” he whispered.

“I know,” he whispered back, slipping the tip of his cock in Shiro’s slick cunt with a groan, “I’ve got you, Starlight.”

Keith grunted behind him, draping his torso over Adam’s. “I need you, too,” he said with a slight pant.

“Then get inside, Moonbeam,” Adam said, wiggling his ass slightly as he kept slipping inside Shiro. “I need you both. C’mon.”

Keith groaned, shoving in in one fell swoop.

Adam gave a punched-out moan, head falling to Shiro’s shoulder again as he shuddered. Keith’s fat cock felt so good inside him, and the small bulge at the base, the promise of the even fatter knot to come enticed him. “Fuck.”

Shiro whimpered, knees knocking against Adam’s hips in a silent plea for Adam to hurry up as well, too far gone into the heat throes to actually use his words anymore.

Adam thrust into Shiro’s tight cunt quickly, Keith following to stay inside Adam. Keith bite down hard on Adam’s scent gland, making him cry out.

“Keith, fuck,” he cursed, inhaling sharply. He needed to focus if he was going to help his two mates like this. He started thrusting hard into Shiro, the slide effortless with the slick from Shiro’s heat.

“Ngh, Adam,” Shiro whined, back arching into the thrusts. “Fuck, yes, please, don’t stop.”

“Don’t plan on it,” he chuckled breathlessly, letting out a surprised moan when Keith finally started to thrust as well. Fuck, that felt more good than he thought it would, being pleasured with both at once. He’d felt it before, but everything seemed heightened with both of his mates in their cycles.

The sensations drew him in and his hips started to stutter slightly in their pattern, causing Shiro to whine. Adam drew in a deep breath and kept going, mouth falling open to pant with the effort and let his moans pass his lips freely. With the last vestiges of any thought still in his overloaded brain, he reached down and started tugging on Shiro’s cock as his knot began to swell.

He could feel Keith’s knot beginning to swell, too, and  _ fuck _ if that didn’t feel hot as fuck while also knotting Shiro. The double assault on his senses was driving him crazy and he sped up as his knot started to catch on Shiro’s entrance.

“Gonna knot you,” he said a bit frantically, dropping his head to nip at Shiro’s lips.

Shiro groaned, tightening his grip on Adam’s shoulders. “Yes, yes, yes,” he cried, “Fuck, it’s… stronger with both of you doing it… My Alpha, my Beta...”

Adam smirked a little bit, until his knot finally locked them together and he couldn’t move anymore. He whimpered, ducking his head into Shiro’s neck again as he thrusted in tiny movements as Shiro came with a small cry and shuddered beneath him. Keith kept up the pace behind him, until Adam was fully knotted as well and he came hard with a yell, shaking for—he didn’t even know how long. It felt like it had been ages he’d been riding the tide of his phenomenal orgasm by the time he finally came back to himself, his entire body feeling weak.

The three of them were still knotted together and the realization resulted in Adam feeling even  _ more _ light-headed. They hadn’t exactly done this in the best position, though. They couldn’t really roll over to be more comfortable until they could both pull out, and had to just stick to crushing Shiro for now, until they were untied.

“Fuck, that was good,” Adam said, sounding wrecked. The tightness of Shiro surrounding his knot combined with the fullness of Keith’s knot in his cunt still felt fantastic enough to make him shiver, though he wasn’t ready to try to go again.

Keith purred against his back, nuzzling at their bonding mark on his neck and peppering it in tiny kisses. “Yeah… that was really nice,” he agreed, voice husky.

Shiro huffed a little beneath them. “Says the one on top of the pile,” he said with an attempt at dryness, but which quickly gave way to giggles. “That was pretty hot, though, yes.”

Adam giggled too, kissing Shiro softly. “I love you both so much. I’m glad I have you.”

“We’re glad to have you, too,” Keith said softly, skimming his nose along Adam’s ear, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shiro said, biting gently at Adam’s other ear and making him groan.

“Being touched by two people is so overwhelming right now,” he murmured, “Don’t move, though. It’s kind of nice, right now. But… when we’re unknotted, I might need a little break.”

Shiro hummed softly in response, kissing Adam’s cheek and letting his head fall back again. “I don’t want to overwhelm you, Sunshine,” he whispered.

“Mm,” Keith grunted his agreement, settling in to just rest his face in Adam’s neck without moving. “Yeah. We get the sensory thing.”

Adam smiled. “Thank you,” he breathed. “I’ll stay in the nest… unless I need to bring you some food?”

Shiro’s stomach growled loudly. Adam snorted.

“I could feel that,” he said with a laugh at Shiro’s blush.

“You are pressed deeply into me since our other mate is on top of us,” Shiro said, laughing. “Is the pizza place on here still running this late?”

Adam fumbled for his phone on the stand and blinked at it. “Yeah, I can probably get an order in if I’m fast.”

“One with mushrooms, onion, banana peppers, and pineapples?” Shiro suggested, giving Adam a sweet smile, “For us to split?”

Adam nodded. “And one meat lover’s for Keith?” he said teasingly, “Extra cheese and garlic, right?”

“And onion,” Keith reminded him, “Green peppers, usually, too, but not in rut.”

“Gotcha.” Adam tapped at his phone, putting the order together and sending it with ten minutes to spare before orders shut down for the night. He hoped that wasn’t too close to closing for the people working in the kitchen. At least it would be a delivery bot that would bring the pizzas to them. No inconveniencing some poor cadet who would have to wait to do any closing duties until after bringing it to the Admiral’s quarters.

Keith groaned as his knot finally deflated, pulling away to roll off his mates and lay next to them. Shiro let out a sigh of relief.

“Shut up,” Keith said with a laugh, poking Shiro’s shoulder.

“I love you, baby,” Shiro replied, grinning unrepentantly.

Adam chuckled, shaking his head. “Dorks,” he said fondly.

“Mhm.  _ Your _ dorks,” Shiro said solemnly, making Adam chuckle again. 

“Good. Love you so much,” he murmured, nuzzling Shiro’s neck. His knot finally went down, as well, and he pulled out to cuddle next to Shiro instead.

Their cuddling would eventually be interrupted by the pizza arriving, but for the moment, they had this little break in the heat and rut cycles, and could enjoy just being in each other’s presence, which was what mattered most.


End file.
